


Guardian

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After getting kidnapped by Prometheus, Rory, Rene, and Curtis go save you, against Oliver's commands for them to stay in the cave.





	

    Sitting here, tied up and shoved into a cold, silent, cell; you wished that you had expected the attack. You were sitting in the subway station, tired and slightly out of it from the tough night you had experienced. You didn’t expect to get kidnapped, honestly. You didn’t think that you would get attacked in the middle of somewhat populated area, but alas, you did. The bag went over your head, and before you knew it, you were out cold.

That’s how you got here. You woke up to your wrists tied behind your back, in a barren cell. You had no clue where you were, who kidnapped you, nor what they wanted you for; instead of focusing on that though, you were planning your escape. You had managed to get your hands in front of you, currently struggling to reach the tie. Sighing, you give up, at least for a while, and lean against the concrete wall.  
  


##  **Rory’s POV**

    My blood runs cold as I watch the chilling video that Promethus had sent to Oliver through the mayor’s email. I didn’t understand why Promethus would take y/n. His whole scheme was to hurt Oliver, make Oliver pay for what he had done, but y/n had nothing to do with that. She wasn’t close to Oliver, at all. None of us were really that close to him.

“Oliver, we have to go get her.” I grumble, the anger overtaking my voice.

“I agree with Rory, she’s part of the team. We have to save her.” Curtis pipes up from behind me, the slight fear in his voice noticeable.

“We can’t, it’s too dangerous. Promethus is just trying to distract us from catching him.” Oliver argued, not showing any feeling about what he could possibly be putting her through.

“Are you serious? Y/n is part of the team, she deserves to be above this.” I hiss, my body flushing in anger. How could Oliver just push her to the side like this?

“Rory is right, Oliver.” Rene mumbles from the back of the room where he’s leaning against the wall. I groan as Oliver repeats his last remark, turning and walking somewhere other than the main part of the Arrowcave.

“We’re going to find her, okay? Oliver or not.” Curtis assures me, his hand landing on my shoulder. I look back at him, nodding and letting out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

* * *

 

    I peek my head around the corner, checking for any hostiles before slowly turning. We had found y/n, and now we were saving her. It had been a few days since we started searching, but once we got Felicity to help it was smooth sailing. Felicity assures me through the com that we’re safe to continue. I honestly hoped that we had found her in time. I wasn’t really sure what we were. We acted like we were dating, but we never talked about if we were together or not. We’re definitely not just friends though.

As I approach the door that she’s supposedly behind, it opens once I get close enough to it. I turn around quickly, but Felicity comments that she had opened it. As I look around it, my feet move as quickly as possible to get to her. I tear off my mask, pulling her into a hug.

##  **Second Person POV**

     Rory pulls you up off of the ground and into a tight embrace, tears falling down both of your faces as you sob in relief. You had convinced yourself that they either didn’t notice you were gone, or did but didn’t care enough to come get you. Obviously that wasn’t the case however, as you notice Curtis and Rene appear in the doorway.

“I hate to ruin the reunion, but we have to get out of here.” Rene informs. You nod, sniffling as you pull away from Rory, turning to walk out the door behind the pair. It doesn’t take long for you to make it outside, but once you do, you almost begin crying again. You hadn’t seen the light of day for so long that you hadn’t really known exactly how much time had passed. You smile at Rory as you move farther away from the location.

* * *

 

    As you pull into the Arrowcave garage, you grab Rory’s hand as you walk up and into the Arrowcave. Oliver seems angry, yet relieved at the same time. You smile at him, moving towards the bathroom to change out of your old clothes. As you walk out, you notice Rory back in his normal clothes standing outside the door, pacing.

“Hey, thanks again for saving me. I wasn’t really sure that you guys were coming to get me for a while there.” You chuckle, walking towards him. Once you’re close enough, he grabs you, pulling you into another tight embrace 

“I was so scared, y/n. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” He mumbles into your hair, leaving a quick kiss there as he hugs you tight once more, before backing away. You stare into his eyes, a smile brightly shining on your face. The smile drops off your face once the tension in the room rises; your eyes slowly moving down his face and to his lips, staring at them for a moment before you look back up into his eyes.

Rory makes the first move, stepping forward and cradling you face in his hands, slowly pulling your face closer to his as your lips finally meet. You smile into the kiss, your hands lay lighting on his chest as his arms move to wrap around your waist, pulling you closer. As you break apart you lightly pant, kissing him lightly again before leaning your forehead against his.

“I think I’m in love with you.” You whisper, freezing. You weren’t meant to say that out loud. As you go to move away, Rory stops you, his arms wrapping tighter so you don’t move.

“I know that I’m in love with you.” He replies, a small smile lighting up his face as you laugh, pulling him into another love filled kiss.


End file.
